


Morning with Rowena

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I'm bad at tags, it's mostly just implied, kind of sexual content but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: The reader wakes up to Rowena wearing her flannel





	Morning with Rowena

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marrilyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/gifts).



When you woke up, the bed was empty. The other side was still warm, meaning it hadn’t been empty for very long. You were a little disappointed. Morning cuddles with your girlfriend were the best. Your disappointment disappeared, however, when you heard humming from the kitchen. You didn’t recognize the song, but it sounded like an old Scottish tune.

A smile graced your lips as you stretched, feeling a few joints pop. You sat up and swung your legs over the side of the bed. The room was a mess, with clothes strewn about everywhere. Rowena’s dress had been thrown on a chair in the corner, your t-shirt on the TV, your jeans kicked partially under the bed, and underwear thrown in various places about the room.

You stood and collected your clothes, putting on each item as you went. It wasn’t until you had slid your t-shirt on that you noticed your flannel shirt was nowhere to be seen. Your shoes and jacket had been left in the front room, but you knew you’d been wearing your flannel when you got to the bedroom. You distinctly remembered Rowena pulling it off you.

Shrugging and deciding your shirt must’ve gotten thrown under something and resolving to find it later, you went out to the kitchen. In the kitchen, you found your flannel. It was being worn by Rowena. You stopped in your tracks. The shirt went down just past her upper thighs and the sleeves had been rolled up to her elbows. The top two buttons had been left undone. Rowena’s hair was completely loose and still messy from sleep. It fell past her shoulders and down her back, like a fiery waterfall. Even in the morning, with her hair messy and wearing just your flannel shirt, she was breathtaking.

You moved forward and wrapped your arms around her waist. “Mornin’,” Rowena said. “Morning,” you replied, resting your head on her shoulder, “I was wondering where my flannel had gotten to.” Peering down you saw a steaming cup of tea sitting on the counter.

“Ye wear it so often, I thought I’d try it out. How does it look?” Rowena asked. “Amazing. And probably one of the sexiest things I’ve seen you wear. You should wear my clothes more often,” you said, nuzzling your head into her neck and leaving a trail of kisses up and down it.

Rowena chuckled and tilted her head to the side, allowing you more access. “I think I’ll stick to my gowns,” she said. “Although, I wouldn’t be averse to borrowing yer flannel again some other morning.” Neither would you. You could look at her in just your shirt all day and never get tired of it. You found a particularly sensitive spot on her neck and she let out a slight gasp. You slowly moved your hands up from her waist to cup her breasts. She gave a soft moan. You savored each sound she made.

“As much as I’m enjoyin’ yer attention,” she said, “My tea is going to get cold.” You pouted. “You can always make more,” you said. “Unfortunately, I have things to do today and I’d rather not have them run later then they need to,” she replied. “And aren’t those pesky Winchesters going to be wonderin’ where ye are?”

You stopped your movements. The Winchesters. Your sort-of adoptive brothers that you loved to death, but knew wouldn’t approve of your relationship with Rowena. They had started off as enemies with Rowena, but had grown to sort-of allies. Despite not totally hating Rowena anymore, you knew they wouldn’t be happy that you were seeing her. Right now, they thought you were on a hunt. “A small one,” you’d told them, “Just a ghost. A simple salt n’ burn. I can handle it easily myself. And I love you two, but I need some space.”

You hadn’t called them last night, seeing as you’d been rather preoccupied with Rowena, which meant they’d be worried and expecting an update by now. You sighed. “I suppose you’re right,” you said, reluctantly releasing Rowena and taking a step back.

“I always am,” Rowena said, picking up her cup and sipping at her tea. You rolled your eyes. “You sure are,” you teased. “Don’t sass me, lass,” Rowena said. She attempted to hide her smirk behind her cup as she took another sip of tea.

You leaned on the counter beside her. “I wish we could spend the whole morning together,” you sighed. Rowena set down her cup. “I know. Sadly, it’s not what our lives will allow,” she said. A part of you wished for a normal life with Rowena. No more hunting, or demons, or hiding your relationship. Just a normal, happy life. Although, if either of you had been normal then you never would have met, which was, in your eyes, ten times worse than any other horrible fate you could imagine. And you could imagine dozens of horrible fates.

“I’d better ‘update’ Sam and Dean and then hit the road,” you said. “Will ye need yer flannel back? Should I take it off?” Rowena asked, fingering one of the top buttons and shooting you a teasing smile. Your breath hitched. “As tempting as that is, you said yourself that we both have things to do. And you can keep it. I’ve got plenty at home,” you said.

“Won’t Sam or Dean notice a hunter without her flannel?” Rowena teased. “I doubt it. And even if they do, I can just say it got trashed during the hunt,” you shrugged. You leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. Then another, which lasted a few extra seconds. You leaned back. “I’d better get going. I’ll text you tonight,” you said. "You'd better," Rowena replied.

Twenty minutes later were fully dressed, minus your flannel, and were heading out to your car. You’d updated Sam and Dean on your way down to the lobby. They’d played it cool over the phone, but the tone of their voices made it obvious they’d been worrying about you since last night. You felt a little bad about making them worry. “Hunt over and ghost busted. I’m heading back to the bunker now,” you’d said.

Climbing into your car, you were already missing Rowena. You could imagine her, still in your shirt and sipping her tea while mentally planning what to wear today. You shook your head and turned on the ignition. The car came to life, engine purring, and you sped off.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote a second fic! I got the this idea during a convo with Marrilyn (go check out her works) and she encouraged me to write this.


End file.
